De finales y principios
by JRP-Astrid
Summary: Un corazón ama aunque no sea correspondido, se rompe en pedazos y duele fuertemente, pero siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a recoger las partes y armarlo nuevamente, pero solo si tú lo dejas…


**De finales y principios**

**Resumen: **Un corazón ama aunque no sea correspondido, se rompe en pedazos y duele fuertemente, pero siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a recoger las partes y armarlo nuevamente, pero solo si tú lo dejas…

**Notas de autora: **Buenas, en esta ocasión les traigo un fic que debo admitir me ha costado sudor y lágrimas, espero que los personajes no hayan quedado muy Ooc. Pero principalmente le rezo a Merlín que este fic sea del agrado de Serena Princesita Hale, Linda espero de corazón que te guste.

En fin, como siempre digo gente bonita, nos estamos leyendo!

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter; Pansy Parkinson.

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance

**Clasificación**: k+

**Desafío: **Reto amigo secretodel foro "Retos Harry Potter y más"

**Capitulo:** 1

**Completa: **Si

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo los utilizo por mera diversión.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

El ruido de cosas cayendo junto a las fuertes pisadas fue lo que logró despertarla, realmente no deseaba abrir los ojos, sabía muy bien a que se debía ese ruido a sí que solamente se dedicó a esperar, como siempre una voz algo ronca y molesta comenzó a refunfuñar y despotricar contra todo y, particularmente contra ella.

-Maldita sea, se supone que no debía quedarme dormido, todo es su maldita culpa, estúpida Pansy le dije que no dejara que me durmiera, maldita sea el momento en el que me permito darle un voto de confianza- era hilarante escucharlo, particularmente hilarante, ella simplemente se mordía el labio inferior para evitar… ¿evitar qué?... ¿la risa, el llanto?… probablemente ambas.

Suspiró cansada y dolida una vez que aquella persona se hubo marchado de la habitación y del lugar. Ella se volteó y se sentó en cama abrazando sus piernas mientras una fina sábana blanca cubría su notable desnudez.

Sus ojos fijos en algún punto del lugar parecían ya no tener lágrimas que derramar, ya simplemente toda esta situación no daba para más.

Envuelta en la sábana se dirigió al baño donde tomó una larga ducha, dos horas más tarde ya perfectamente impecable de arriba abajo, como era su costumbre, salió del lugar. Aquel hotel que solía frecuentar con su "amante", palabra que realmente ya no sabía si correspondía para contemplar la auto destructiva relación que tenían, era uno de los más costosos y mejor pagos de Londres muggle.

Una vez afuera observó el lugar concienzudamente como queriendo grabar en su fuero interno cada pequeño detalle, emitió un suspiro el segundo del día y luego simplemente subió a una limosina que frente a ella había estacionado.

A veces, en momentos como esos era cuando se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo de su vida?

A medida que la limosina avanza hacia su destino ella simplemente vaga por viejos recuerdos, algunos bueno y otros no tanto.

Su padre, como tantos otros seguidores de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, fue a parar directo a azkaban luego que el gran Harry Potter lograra derrotarlo.

Por suerte al no haber sido partícipe de la guerra, ni ella ni su madre fueron condenadas, al menos no como su padre, sin embargo se vieron forzadas a "donar" gran parte de su fortuna por daños y perjuicios hacia la comunidad mágica.

Luego de eso podría decirse que su vida no fue para nada sencilla, su madre era una dama, de las más refinadas que habían y ella como digna hija mujer fue criada de igual manera, con una pequeña diferencia, mientras su madre solo se dedicaba a armar fiestas, derrochar dinero en ropas y chismear con las demás damas de su entorno ella siempre se vio orillada, en gran parte por su padre, a estudiar el manejo de los negocios familiares, así que haciendo gala de todo lo que sabía se esmeró para recuperar aquello que habían perdido. Su madre, sin embargo, no estaba muy contenta con esto, para ella su hija debía casarse y delegarle todo su trabajo al que fuera su futuro esposo, para eso la había educado cualquier otro accionar no era digno de una dama de alcurnia.

Así que ni lerda ni perezosa comenzó a organizarle citas con distintos y distinguidos magos, el primero de todos obviamente había sido nada más y nada menos que el desertor Draco Malfoy, aunque no le agradara la posición en la que los Malfoy se hallaban, su madre sabía que estos recuperarían su prestigio, eran gente de mucha fuerza de voluntad y, aunque no lo pareciera, su apellido aún era y seguiría siendo importante.

Mucha fue su sorpresa al recibir una negativa por parte de su "gran amiga" Narcisa, quien de forma educada y finamente grosera le dio a entender que para ellos su hija no era digna de llevar el apellido Malfoy, para luego refregarle en la cara que su hijo estaba pronto a casarse con la estirada y fría Astoria Greengrass.

Decir que se sintió humillada fue poco, pero no lo demostró porque sabía que por el momento había cosas más importantes que atender.

Fue así como se dedicó exclusivamente a los negocios, comenzando por romper con los estándares de los sangre pura haciendo negocios con muggles, invirtiendo en, lo que para ella fue un gran golpe de suerte, tecnología informática, así que trabajando en conjunto con el ministerio muggle y mágico creó una empresa encargada de la manufacturación de microchips los cuales para potenciar su duración e imantación utilizaban un simple hechizo de agarre, con lo cual no solo generó trabajo en el mundo muggle sino que fue de gran ayuda para la crisis que pasaba el mundo mágico.

-Llegamos a la compañía Señorita Parkinson- la vos del conductor de la limosina la devolvió a la realidad, observó el gran edificio que era su compañía, suspiró resignada el día parecía no augurar nada bueno para ella.

Se bajó sin mencionar ninguna palabra, ante todo seguía siendo una Slytherin, fría y seria hasta la médula… "La chica cara de perro"… una mueca de asco se formó en su rostro que se endureció aún más de lo normal, aquel apodo que tanto odiaba, no había sido otro que aquel rubio estirado quien lo había inventado. Lo detestaba, pero más se detestaba a ella por no poder alejarse de él.

Recordaba el día en que el mismo rubio se acercó a ella en una fiesta formal, hacía ya tres años que éste se había casado con Astoria, su altivez no había cambiado nada como tampoco la forma grosera que tenía de tratarla ante los demás como si fuera poca cosa. A pesar de eso terminó acostándose con él, al igual que muchas otras noches, en las cuales, a final de cuentas solo él parecía quedar satisfecho, aun así seguía asistiendo a los encuentros aunque la dañaran, quería creer que en algún momento él le diría que la amaba poniéndole fin a su sufrimiento, una triste y poco realista esperanza.

-Hija… ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes estar así? Él no te quiere y nunca lo hará, querida deja de engañarte- la vos de su madre chillona y regañona como siempre parecía diluirse en el aire circundante porque Pansy no escuchaba palabra alguna demasiado metida en sus propios pensamientos.

Observó el reloj y sin importarle la presencia de su madre se retiró de la compañía con un rumbo fijo.

No muy lejos de allí un padre y su hijo se hallan disparando de un lado a otro tratando de ordenar un baúl, o mejor dicho amontonar todo como caiga dentro de él para luego cerrarlo con magia para evitar que les explote en la cara.

Se miraban divertidos de su proceder ambos de ojos de un idéntico tomo esmeralda, nadie podía negar su parentesco, la misma risa, los mismos gestos, cabellos castaños revueltos y un sinfín de detalles. La única diferencia entre ellos era, aparate de la edad y la estatura, la visión, para su suerte el pequeño no había heredado la miopía Potter.

-Con esto ya estamos listos ¿no hijo?- gritó Harry desde la cocina mientras preparaba un improvisado y apuradísimo desayuno.

-¡Si papá! ¡No te olvides de mí pomelo!- le respondió Albus desde su habitación donde intentaba infructuosamente peinar su mata de pelo.

Harry sonrió ante esto, tato él como su hijo eran fanáticos del pomelo, si era rosado mucho mejor, solían partirlo a la mitad y colocarles azúcar para luego comenzar a comerlo con cuchara, era un extraña manía pero para Harry era un recordatorio, un recordatorio de aquel que desde las sombras había velado por él, aquel por quien su hijo llevaba su nombre.

-¡Ya está el desayuno Sev!- le grito mientras acomodaba rápidamente la mesa.

Minutos más tarde medio atragantados con el pomelo y el resto de la comida partieron hacia la madriguera donde se reunirían con su ex esposa y sus otros dos hijos para ir a despedir a Albus y James en este lectivo año que comenzaba, el primero de Al.

-¿Listo Sev? No olvides a Sephire hijo- le recordó señalando a una lechuza de negro pelaje que yacía dentro de su jaula sobre el sillón.

El pequeño Potter observó por última vez su casa, temeroso y ansioso por comenzar a asistir a Hogwarts. Tomó la jaula de su lechuza y partió junto a su padre aferrado fuertemente de su mano.

El humo del tren iba desapareciendo dejando la estación despejada, las personas comenzaron a irse una a una, él aún continuaba mirando en dirección hacia donde había partido el tren y con él, sus hijos.

Decir que estaba contento era poco, aun así no podía evitar albergar un sentimiento de añoranza, suspiró al sentir la mano de Ginny sobre su hombro, se giró y observó atentamente el rostro de su ex esposa, sus enormes ojos avellana habían recobrado aquel brillo de antaño, le sonrió y su gesto fue respondido de igual manera.

-Lily y yo debemos irnos, tengo un reportaje que hacer- le comentó mientras su pequeña princesa le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Te quiero papi, cuídate mucho- le decía su niña hermosa mientras él la abrazaba y acariciaba su cobriza melena.

-Mi princesita hermosa pórtate bien y cuídate mucho, en cuanto tenga mis vacaciones iré a buscarte- odiaba despedirse de su hija, odiaba no poder verla todos los días pero luego del divorcio no había quedado más remedio, Lily tenía tan solo 2 años cuando se separaron por lo que lo mejor para fue quedarse con su madre, James por su parte no quería ni podía decidirse por ninguno de los dos pero Albus había sido otra historia, el niño no dudó un segundo en elegir quedarse con su padre, lo que finalmente le ayudó al mayor a optar por quedarse con su madre.

Cuando se separó de la pequeña dio una mirada de reojo hacia la banqueta tras la columna divisando a aquella figura a la que no había dejado de observar desde hacía rato. Con su mano izquierda acomodó sus redondos anteojos a la par que pestañeaba lentamente como si estuviera pensando en algo importante.

-Hermano, nosotros también nos retiramos, Mione tiene que regresar al ministerio y yo debo ir a la Tienda o George me matará- la ronca voz de su amigo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Sonriéndole como siempre hacía asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez sus amigos hubieron partido, él se dirigió sigilosamente hasta ubicarse en la parte de atrás de la columna para pasar desapercibido momentáneamente.

Un sollozo tenue llegó a sus oídos, la persona sentada en la banca tenía su rostro cubierto por sus manos, pero él sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

Sin titubear salió de atrás de la columna parándose frente a aquella derrotada figura, con la firmeza que los años de auror le concedieron, se inclinó hasta que ambos quedaron cara a cara.

-Potter… ¿Qué quieres? No tengo ningún asunto que atender con el jefe de aurores- su voz buscaba sonar dura y ponzoñosa pero solo sonó seria y algo temblorosa.

Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo ante tal acto digno de una Slytherin, sin embargo no en vano él era un Gryffindor.

-hay cosas que jamás cambiarán ¿No Pansy?- le habló tranquilo mientras le tendía un pañuelo.

-Y hay otras sin embargo que son totalmente diferentes- suspiró aceptando resignada el ofrecimiento.

Con una actitud demasiado relajada para la castaña, Harry se sentó a su lado en la banca, en silencio se dedicó a observarlo detalladamente, los años no habían pasado en vano para el joven auror, su cabello seguía igual de indomable pero algo más largo de lo que lo recordaba dándole un aspecto algo duro a su anguloso rostro, sus ojos tan verdes como antaño, tal vez algo más opacos pero igualmente bellos seguían enmarcados por aquellas enormes gafas redondas que cada tanto se le deslizaban por su respingada nariz.

Su ropa muggle le sentaba bien, no era ajustada pero tampoco holgada, definitivamente Harry se mantenía en forma, no era extraño considerando el puesto que ostentaba como jefe de aurores. Observó el rostro de Harry quien la miró fijo a los ojos, un leve rubor apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta de lo evidente de su escrutinio.

-Sigues igual de cómo te recuerdo Pansy- le sonrió Harry acomodándose en el banco.

Ella simplemente permaneció en silencio, estaba sorprendida, jamás se esperó ni remotamente el encontrarse en una situación parecida, ni siquiera entendía por qué Potter se dirigía hacia ella por su nombre como si la conociera de siempre.

-Aún sigues permitiendo que Malfoy dicte tu vida ¿No?- su tomo de reproche le molestó y más aún a sabiendas que aquellas palabras dieron justo en el clavo.

-No es de tu incumbencia mi vida Potter así que piérdete y déjame ser- dolida y humillada por la situación se puso en pié, sus puños fuertemente apretados denotaban su enojo.

Hizo el intento de alejarse de allí pero sintió como su brazo era sujetado lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedirle el movimiento pero no tanto como para resultar lastimoso.

-Lamento si fui entrometido pero siempre he pensado que vales más que esto- no supo bien que fue en ese momento lo que rompió su dura coraza, si la sinceridad de las palabras, la calidez de aquella mano que apretaba sutilmente su brazo, si la mirada cargada de emociones que estaba puesta solo en ella, lo que sí supo era que segundos después se encontraba llorando como nunca antes rodeada protectoramente por unos fuertes brazos.

Volvieron a sentarse en la banca sin dejar de abrazarse, ella ya más calmada no quería enfrentarlo se sentía avergonzada, una dama como ella llorando en los brazos de un hombre al que casi no conocía era algo inadmisible.

-Aparte de mi patético comportamiento, ¿Por qué supones que Malfoy maneja mi vida?- preguntó curiosa y preocupada porque salga a la luz aquel escándalo.

Harry la observó un momento, no podía decirse que Pansy fuera la mujer más hermosa que haya visto pero había algo que siempre le había llamado la atención, tal vez su comportamiento tan refinada al borde de ser arrogante, tal vez su rostro algo serio "la chica cara de perro" solían decirle, no, para el aquel rostro no se asemejaba ni remotamente a un perro, adoraba como sin importarle aquello ella simplemente caminaba erguida sin titubear, le encantaba su seguridad, su gracia al andar, aún en aquella bizarra situación en la que se encontraban podía ver su pose elegante al sentarse en la banca, la ceremoniosa forma en que cruzaba sus piernas.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella muchos menos con Voldemort asechándolo a cada maldito momento por eso ahora no perdería su oportunidad de, al menos, entablar una amena conversación… y tal vez con algo de suerte, algo más.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció observándola pero de seguro que había sido bastante ya que podía observar un leve fruncir en el ceño de Pansy.

-Lo siento no quise quedarme viéndote así… em… yo…. Jeje- tan locuaz como siempre se halló tartamudeando mientras se enmarañaba el pelo en señal de vergüenza.

-Los gryffindors y su elocuencia- una suave risa hizo que Harry se tranquilizara y riera a la par.

-Lo siento… en fin hace unos meses atrás Ron y yo salimos a tomar algo a un nuevo bar que abrió en esa fecha, y cuando íbamos de salida escuchamos unas voces familiares, eran Malfoy y Zabinni… emm… no se bien como decirlo sir herir tus sentimientos- se rascó la nuca desviando su vista hacia un costado mientras pensaba de qué forma abordar el tema.

-No te preocupes, solo dilo, ya no puedo humillarme más de lo que me eh humillado hasta ahora- una sonrisa falsa y dolida adorno su rostro al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-…ellos estaban bastante alegres… emm y comentando cosas… entre ellas el rubio te mencionó como un buen polvo ocasional- sus últimas palabras las dijo en un tono casi inaudible aun así estaba seguro que la Slytherin las había escuchado.

-No me extraña que haya dicho eso… sabes yo no soy así… solo…- no pudo seguir hablando un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, deseaba llorar pero ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar.

Un instante después sintió como sus mejillas eran suavemente acariciadas por unas tibias y algo ásperas manos.

-Lo sé, por eso te digo que vales más que eso- Harry no sabía cómo actuar, él no era bueno en cuestiones amorosas pero aun así no pudo ni quiso evitar aquella extraña necesidad que surgió de su corazón, así que simplemente se acercó y tímidamente depositó un suave y corto beso en aquellos labios que se le antojaban irresistibles.

Pansy abrió sus ojos de par en par, aquello sí que no lo había visto venir, ¿Quién se creía que era ese maldito Gryffindor aprovechador para besarla así sin más?

-Lo siento, no quise, bueno sí quise pero… demonios maldita impulsividad, por algo siempre me meto en líos- lo último lo dijo más a modo de auto reproche aun así no pudo evitar sonar algo infantil haciendo que todo el enojo de Pansy se esfumara.

-Si eres un maldito impulsivo- le dijo golpeándolo en el brazo con algo de fuerza para luego sonreírle como hacía tiempo no le sonreía a nadie

El oji-esmeralda se sobó el brazo mientras embobado veía aquella expresión gravándola en su fuero interno, tan intensa fue su mirada que Pansy no pudo más que sonrojarse, su corazón latía con fuerza aún más que en la presencia de aquel rubio que tanto le lastimaba, sintiéndose confundida.

-Potter… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- le susurró bajando su miraba por primera vez.

-Mírame- le habló tranquilamente mientras con su manos le levantaba el rostro desde el mentón suavemente.

-Solo quiero que me permitas conocerte, a base de golpes soy creyente en el destino, y que hoy, después de tantos años de haber querido en secreto conocerte, estemos aquí, creo que es obra del destino… déjame conocerte- le suplicó con aquella verde mirada que parecía calarle en lo profundo.

-Yo aún amo a Draco, lo que buscas no puedo dártelo por el momento… pero- no sigió porque aquellos fuertes brazos la abdujeron a un apretado abrazo,.

-Lo sé, no te pido un compromiso, solo conozcámonos, salgamos, ya el tiempo nos dará una respuesta- le susurró ahora cerca de sus labios.

Pansy puso sentir nuevamente unas traicioneras lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, deseaba creer en Potter, necesitaba creer en él, en aquello que se le presentaba, mientras sus lágrimas eran secadas a base de tiernos besos ella decidió que podía y más importante que también quería creer en el destino.

-Bésame… Harry… por favor sálvame de mí misma- le dijo acongojada.

Él no lo dudó, no sabía que es lo que iba a suceder después y para ser franco en ese momento poco le importaba, algo que la guerra le había enseñado era a no desperdiciar ni un minuto de su vida, así que simplemente siguió a su corazón, ambos se besaron con cariño, deseo y añoranza.

Pansy jamás había tenido aquella sensación de plenitud, sabía, ahora, que había tomado una gran decisión, y como buena Slytherin que era aprovecharía aquella oportunidad que la vida le daba.

Luego de separarse observó el lugar, aquel andén donde los mejores y peores momentos en su vida habían ocurrido y sonrió aquel siempre sería su lugar favorito.

-Prométeme algo Harry, si dentro de un año estamos juntos, vendremos aquí a celebrarlo ¿Si?- le preguntó esperanzada.

-Nuestro primer aniversario lo pasaremos aquí mi linda serpiente, no lo dudes- le respondió con la enorme seguridad de que en un año seguirían juntos.

Se sonrieron y tomados de la mano en un mudo acuerdo comenzaron a salir del lugar.

-Sabes, seré la envidia de todas las mujeres del mundo mágico- le sonrió arrogante mientras se alejaban.

Harry solo sonrió y negó con su cabeza, solo él podía fijarse en una persona tan arrogante y nariz parada como aquella serpiente que sin saberlo ni proponérselo de hacía tiempo que lo tenía comiendo de su mano. Sabía que no sería fácil pero se había propuesto sacar por completo a Malfoy del corazón de Pansy y como que él era el Niño-que-vivió que lo conseguiría.

-Sabes algo, eres arrogantemente adorable- con un beso depositado en aquella tersa mejilla ambos desaparecieron dando por iniciado una nueva etapa en sus vidas que sin duda estaría llena de problemas y satisfacciones.

Por lo pronto ya tenían un objetivo claro y conciso, regresar el año entrante al andén 9 ¾, sentarse en aquella banca y besarse hasta quedarse sin respiración, y por Merlín que lo harían…

Fin


End file.
